


Власть несбывшегося

by tarakihi



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors, Лабиринты Ехо - Макс Фрай | The Labyrinths of Echo - Max Frei
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarakihi/pseuds/tarakihi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроссовер с произведениями Макса Фрая (цитата в начале текста принадлежит ему), основной персонаж, не упомянутый в шапке драббла - тоже оттуда,  если кто не узнал. <br/>Помимо животных и покупателей, в магазинчик иногда кто только ни заглядывает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Власть несбывшегося

***

"...Там мастерят наши с тобой и все прочие жизни: каждую - в нескольких экземплярах. Одна сбывшаяся, остальные - несбывшиеся, про запас. Чтобы было о чём выть зимними ночами, обламывая ногти об оконное стекло... Ты этого не знал, да?" 

\- ...Зато это учит людей делать выбор.   
Граф Ди с улыбкой покачал головой, бережно поставив чашку на столик.   
\- А вас? - тут же прищурился его собеседник.   
Потянул носом запах благовоний, хитровато оглянулся и достал из складок одежды раскуренную сигарету.   
Граф демонстративно прикрыл глаза.   
\- Нас - нет нужды учить. Выбор сделан.   
\- Угу, - кивнул собеседник.   
Откинул с лица взъерошенные волосы и на какое-то время замер, подперев голову кулаками. Потом встрепенулся и поднял на графа светлые глаза.   
\- Послушай, а пожалеть о таком выборе - не боишься?   
Граф снова взялся за чашку, звякнув ногтями о хрупкие края.   
\- Не глупо ли жалеть о том, чего не изменишь. Тем более таким способом...   
Гость продолжал смотреть ему прямо в лицо. Вопроса, явно витавшего в воздухе вокруг его головы, он так и не произнёс. Только повертел в пальцах сигарету, потеряв, судя по всему, всякий к ней интерес, и равнодушно сунул за один из отворотов похожей на сари одежды, где она послушно исчезла.   
"А если - изменишь?"   
Ди снова покачал головой, запустил пальцы в шерсть прикорнувшего рядом тотецу и ровным, уверенным голосом повторил:   
\- Я свой выбор сделал.   
\- Ну и дурак, - от души пожаловался небесам собеседник.   
Ками вопросительно изогнул бровь.   
\- Удивительно. До чего человеческие речи я от вас иногда слышу...   
\- Кхм, извини. Ну, считай, что я этого не говорил, а просто очень громко подумал. Ты же помнишь, я вообще много болтаю и мало по делу. А опыт человеческой жизни у меня какой-никакой, а много...   
\- Сколько же времени, - поинтересовался граф, искоса глядя на гостя, вертящего в руках керамическую сахарницу, - вам понадобилось жить среди людей, чтобы понять?   
\- Их - уж точно дольше, чем одна жизнь.   
"А себя?.."   
Гость ухмыльнулся, быстро отведя взгляд, и поднялся из кресла. То, что мелькнуло при этом в его изменчивых глазах, ответа не требовало. 

Прежде чем уйти, он успел пережать лапы и руки всем встретившимся животным, сгрызть половину десерта и навыуживать из-под кресла чего-то, по его словам, наверняка съедобного. И успел таки выкурить пару сигарет.   
Ди всё это время спокойно смотрел сквозь него, почёсывая за ухом барана и вежливо отвечая на реплики.   
\- Может, встретимся ещё. Так что я не прощаюсь. Ну, и провожать меня не надо.   
\- Как вам угодно, - улыбнулся Ди.   
\- И про людей... - Гость склонил голову набок и негромко произнёс: - Не обижайся, ага? Но в чём-то вы очень похожи.   
Он отвесил быстрый поклон и взялся за ручку неприметной зелёной дверцы в одной из стен.   
Ди стоял неподвижно, не оборачиваясь. На секунду из-за двери по всей комнате полыхнуло далёким звёздным небом, качнулись бумажные фонари от порыва ветра.   
И эхом послышался шорох крыльев.   
Потом дверь закрылась. 

Ди всё ещё молча смотрел на нетронутую чашку остывшего чая, когда рядом тенью соткался из полумрака Тенко.   
\- Я думал, они давно вымерли, - почти удивлённо заметил он. Помолчал и признался: - Я никогда не видел такого дракона.   
\- Такой в этом мире был один, - рассеянно отозвался граф. Равнодушно, словно о чём-то постороннем. - Очень редкий...   
Тенко пожал плечами, не дождавшись больше не слова, молча отступил назад в темноту. Такой же невидящий сквозной взгляд разноцветных глаз словно лёгким сквозняком повернуло в сторону окна. 

А за окном шёл снег и надвигалась ночь.


End file.
